Cause I've Seen Blue Skies Through the Tears
by Shikala
Summary: Sig has nightmares.... Can Citan cure him again? **Discontinued for now?**
1. 'Cause I've Seen Blue Skies

'Cause I've Seen Blue Skies By: Shikala Uzuki  
Author's note: yes, this is another Citan story! please hold your questions until at least the end of the first chapter, thank you!  
*** Chapter One: Cards for Sorrow, Cards for Pain, 'Cause I've Seen Blue Skies.  
  
Link found himself on an empty battle field. He sighed with relief and shouted with triumph. Just as he was in the process of relaxing, he found himself face-first in the ground with pain taking over the back of his head while a familiar voice shouted from behind.  
"Hi-YA! Take THAT, Link!" He faced his opponent just in time to receive a blow to the stomach, sending him flying off the board.  
~GAME SET!~  
The crowd cheered as Kirby did an adorable victory dance a head of where Link stood, respectfully clapping.  
"God DAMMIT, Margie! You beat me at this fucking game every single time!"  
"Do not feel badly, Bart, I, also, have had the rather un-exclusive privilege of being smashed to a pulp by this /talented/ young lady. And I was Yoshi."  
"Goodness, almighty, Citan, I can't /imagine/ how little POWERFUL Kirby could have defeated suck-ass Yoshi!"  
"Bart, there is no need to be so sour, as it is a mere game..."  
"Shut up. Maybe if we double-teamed her we might stand a chance..."  
"I refuse to play on the team of such a failure as yourself, Young Master." The doctor said with mock-snottiness.  
"Oh," began Bart, standing up from the green couch in front of the TV, "I can't imagine how I could have even /suggested/ that I allow myself to be brought down by a loser like /you/, Citan!" Bart meant well, as his tone was as fake as the good doctor's.  
"Aw, I could kick BOTH your asses and you know it!" Margie giggled, standing up on the couch, still having to look up.  
"Oh, really..." Bart laughed as he forced her into a playful headlock.  
"Ohyo, everyone!" Fei entered the game room looking bright and cheery.  
Bart snickered, "/Someone/ is in a good mood, today."  
"Why, Bart, how positively /observant/ of you!" Citan chimed in.  
"Shut the hell up! All a' ya... Jesus..." Sigurd swaggered in, holding two bottles in one hand, one clear with golden liquid splashing around in it, the other a solid white and smaller. This was a man with a hang-over.  
"How much of that did you /consume/ last night?" Citan strolled over to his companion and helped him lie down on the green couch.  
"Mos' o' it was this mornin'. Had a..." He stopped. "Nightmare..."  
"What .../kind/ of nightmare...?" Citan raised an eyebrow. "Sigurd, you have not had nightmares since..."  
"...Since that night, Hy-san. I don' know why, but they're back with a vengeance, and out to reclaim my mind!" He stuck out his fist dramatically and let it fall against his forehead.  
"Oh, Sigu-chan, I had prayed you were cured..."  
"Wait, Sig? What the hell were these ...nightmares... about to have you drinking at ungodly hours in the morning?" Bart leapt up and stood attentively at his brother's side, his visible eye shining.  
"I... I didn't want to burden you with them, as I thought I was cured..."  
~~~*  
A bright blue sky with picturesque fluffy clouds lazily rolling past lies overhead. Sigurd looks down to see Bart chasing Fei around with the latter laughing his head off at something unknown to him. Elly kneels in moss, studying a startlingly bold blue flower closely. Citan stands pronounced and dignified, looking up at the same sky. He then looks down, to stare directly at Sig, with love, wisdom, reassurance, and a godly sense of knowledge in his eyes.  
Swiftly, Sigurd looks to Bart and Fei, who are being blasted by some force. They grab hold of each other, while the unknown beam rips through them, one and the other. A quick glance at Elly finds her dead and bloodied from multiple bullet wounds.   
Sigurd quickly turns to run to Citan, to find him engulfed in a white light. He is lifted, and granted angelic white feathered wings. Sigurd feels some sacred hope rise within him for a moment, then is mentally slammed into a brick wall as two streams of blood are ripped out of hid beloved Hy-san. He has been slashed twice by some unseen demon blade. Now he is left alone beside the bloody corpses of two friends, his lover, and his brother.  
He finds despair is quickly upon him. He has a few seconds to dwell on it before his heart is punctured by a bullet meant just for him...  
His very own, personal, special ball of lead, meant just for lucky ol' him.  
~~~*  
  
Margie stared in silence as a tear rolled down her young cheek. Citan leaned foreword on the back of the couch, looking as if he, too, were about to cry.  
"Sig... I.. oh my god." Fei looked about ready to faint.  
Bart suddenly ran for the closest pair of arms to hold him while he sobbed gently for a while, and found Fei's, willing and accepting.  
"Sigu-sama," Citan embraced and kissed Sigurd softly, wanting to take his pain away again. He had done so before, and prayed the old Hyuga Magic was still within him. 


	2. Maybe Six Feet Ain't So Far Down

*** Chapter Two: Maybe Six Feet Ain't So Far Down  
The night found the two shaking the heavens, the morning found them in each other's arms, peaceful, content. The day found Sigurd under close surveillance from the cast and crew of the Yggdrazil. He told everyone except Citan he was fine, for he reserved the truth for his love.  
A small, dark cloud hung over Sigurd. His mentality was, for the most part, safe. He could still laugh, did not cry, and felt no need to drink. (Heavily, anyway.) He supposed if the little dark cloud refused to leave, he would live and laugh in its face, or run to Citan, who could fix anything and make the world brighter.  
Then Sigurd had his floor break under him as Citan was asked to return to Lahan at the same time Sigurd was needed back in Aveh. He and Bart were called on by law or by hunt to be temporary bodyguards. The entire republic passed a law enabling the new officers to kill them both if they did not comply.  
As for the doctor, he had received a message reading that someone had something concerning his mother. Of course, he could not resist. 


	3. When Angels Deserve to Die

*** Chapter Three: When Angels Deserve to Die   
  
The dawn rose cold and mysterious as the fog was deciding to lift on the ruins of Lahan. The unspeakable stench of burning flesh was still upon the land. Although not overwhelming, the odor would be in concious mind until the next spring.   
The doctor was greeted by a few villagers that had remained in on the site of the ruins. A few of them had thought they had seen a ghost walk past. Citan thought to himself they were half-right; after how he felt without Sigurd again.... He became lost in thought and stumbled over a fallen support beam from a used-to-be house.  
Recovering, he stopped and took in his surroundings and the land that lay ahead. The old path was still the same. He almost thought he could go back to Yui and Midori. Midori was left to her true father. He regretted never telling her she loved her, for he had, as if she were his own.  
He jumped at the sound of his own name. A woman dressed in a dark, ordinary robe, and a light brown head-scarf paced toward him[1], holding a small bundle wrapped in a bright, multi-colored almost gypsy-like scarf.  
"Hyuga," Her voice was soft, hurt. "I have been trying to reach you for quite a while..." She stopped three steps away from him, her face still hidden within a fold of her scarf. "Do you know who I am?" She took another step towards him, lifting her head to stare through him with her ice-blue eyes.  
He open his mouth to speak, scream, gasp all at the same time, with no result.  
"Yes, Hyu-chan. I'm back."  
  
Sigurd stood at attention beside the slouching ex-prince. The blond had his arms folded in a rebellious manner in front of him. Their apparent attitudes were opposite, but their thoughts were identical: "I wanna go HOME!"  
"Mr. Hardcourt," a man approached them. "There has been a suspicious person looming about this past week. I assume you know your assignment?"  
"Yeah, we know what the hell we're doing." Bart offered irately.  
"Then, off you go." And with that, the man turned on his heel and left for the capitol building.  
"Damn Republican..." Bart muttered.  
"This was your id--"  
"I know it was my stupid idea, Sigurd, thanks."  
"Don't bitch me out for it." Sigurd grumbled back. "Let's waste this guy then get the hell home."  
"Holy electric eels, Batman! Gods, Sig, you're starting to sound like me..."  
And with that revelation, they were off searching the streets. Bart had landed himself at the local bar, after forbidding Sigurd to do so.   
"So," He asked the buff-looking bartender. "Seen any shady characters around here?"  
The bartender responded by looking at him as if an alien had taken residence under his eye patch. "Ya don' live heah, do ya?"  
"I... used to..." Suddenly he felt very out of place.   
"In case yer lookin' for another newcomer like yerself, he's around someplace... Usually comes around talking to people. Askin' people 'bout a woman. No one's ever seen his broad, though."  
"Yeah?! What's he look like?"  
"Look for yerself, there 'e is."  
Bart turned instantly, amazed at the timing. His tall, dark stranger strode past, not glancing at him until he sat down and was handed a drink.  
"What?" His voice was low, almost a growl. Bart immediately noticed his eyes; red and bright, he was reminded for a brief instant of Id, but shook it off as he took in the atmosphere around this man. Id was flaming destruction, this man was icy loathing, regret, and ...childishness? Was this another lost little boy the world already knows too many of?  
  
[1] Think Jasmine when she goes out into the marketplace for the first time. 


	4. Ain't no River Wide Enough to Keep me fr...

*** Chapter Four: No Mountain High Enough, No River Wide Enough to Keep me from Gettin' to you, Babe.   
  
"How long have you been searching for me?" Citan and the girl had seated themselves and were catching up.  
"Not as long as you might think. I had gone on with my life after you left, and hadn't really thought about you until I found all this." She motioned toward the items on the big, bright bandanna which were placed on the ground before them.  
"Where did it all come from?" Citan picked up an old compass and inspected it.  
"Half from a friend, half from the black market. Someone said you were dead, came in, stole some things, and later sold them, I guess."  
"Who said I was dead?"  
"Well, Kahr-san did. He had returned for a while right after Sigurd and Jessiah left..."  
"Why would he say that? I did nothing cruel to him..."  
"I'm almost sure it was pure jealousy. Cain loved you..."  
"Do not remind me..." Citan hung his head at the memory. He resumed picking through the items before him.  
"I thought it was best if-"  
"I pondered as to where this bugger went! Sigu-chan will love to see this again!" He said happily, picking up a medium-sized bright green plastic squirt-gun. He put it up to his eye, jumped up, and made childish war noises.  
His companion face-faulted, and came up laughing. "So, you did reunite with Sig-kun. I should have known."  
Citan looked sheepish and smiled at the truth.  
  
^/^/^/^  
"What?" The stranger asked again. Bart began to doubt his confidence.  
"I, uh, want to know where you're from, to uh, be in this God-forsaken town." He replied, gradually winning back his balls.  
"Why the hell should I tell you?"  
"I hear you're lookin' for someone special..."  
The man looked him up and down. "Not interested, pirate-boy."  
"No, dammit, I mean I might know that chick you're looking for, if you can give me some information."  
The man eyed him for the third time, a lock of sapphire hair falling from underneath his black hood. "I almost believe you."  
"Alright, that's it!" Bart jumped up and confronted the man full on. "Look, it's because of you that me and my brother got our pissed asses dragged back to this anthill, and I want some goddamn JUSTICE!"  
The man leaped up. "Justice, /justice/?! Justice is having you sister ripped away from you when you were six years old! Justice is never knowing if your mother was going to kiss you goodnight or slit your throat! Justice is growing up in a different era! /That/, you pompus-assed 'prince' is your bloody justice." The man sat back down, looking as if he were going to shatter the glass he was holding.  
Bart opened his mouth to retort, closed it and hung his head. "Shit." The bar door slammed shut behind him. 


	5. Hitori Janai- I'm no longer alone

*** Chapter Five: Hitori Janai- I'm no longer alone  
The sun set against the tree-lined horizon. The open road was in use by two pairs of feet, making their way back to the Yggrasil.  
"Schala...."  
"Yes, Hyuga?"  
"...Welcome home."  
"Ha, I should say the same to you."  
"Schala..."  
"What, hon?" She smiled sweetly.  
"I...missed you..." He stopped and looked at her, eyes quivering with the threat of tears.  
"Hyuga..."  
"Schala..." He broke down and embraced her, sobbing.   
She took him in her arms, kissed his cheek and said, "I missed you too.... My little brother..."  
  
/*/*/*  
Sigurd was in the process of listening to Bart bitch and curse about fate, luck, and how much the Gods of the universe hated him. With Bart's voice in the background of his mind, Sigurd was mulling over the situation. He saddened at the thought *Hyu-chan would know what to do.*  
"Sig, are you /listening/?" Bart looked like an impatient little girl speaking to a parent.  
"Sorry, Bart, I was.."  
"You were thinking about him, weren't you?"   
"Uh-huh."  
"Oh, my poor Sig." Bart had sympathy, but was teasing him, too.  
Sig pouted playfully. Bart laughed and tackled him, apparently over his anger. Sig grabbed his brother by the waist and picked him up six inches off the ground.  
"Woah! I'm too old for this!"  
"Haha, I never got to do this when you were little! And Billy was afraid of heights..."  
"Oh, /thanks/. I'm glad Billy-Boy wasn't much of a substitute for lil' ol' me!"  
"Yeah, and he never will be!"  
"Hey, Sig?" Bart looked up as he was put back down.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for being my brother."  
Sigurd smiled and took the blond pirate into a traditional headlock. "Yeah."  
"It's so sweet, I think my brain may rot."  
"Huh?" Both brothers looked up to see the man from the bar glaring at them with his arms folded over his chest.  
"I decided you two may be of use to me..."  
"Excuse me?" Bart was about to go 'System Id' himself.  
"I figured from your bitchin' you were used to having a lot of people around. Lots of people means lots of information..."  
"Look, what makes you think I'd tell you /anything/?"  
"Are you interested in a trade?"  
"Like what?"  
The man dug around under his cloak, and pulled something out of an inner pocket. "This." He brought out a thin gold chain, around which was a small, turquoise sphere.  
"What is it, and why should I care?"   
"It's an artifact that will protect the one who wears it with the most pure of forces. You will never find another one like it in the universe."  
Bart eyed it, "Hey, Sig, do you think it will bring in money?"  
The man became sterner, his dislike turning into hatred.  
"I think it's a perfect trade."  
"What?" Bart and the man shared their surprise.  
Sigurd strode over the man, looking him in the eye, his face expressionless. He put his hand to the man's face. "What is such a cold soul doing in the desert? Come with us." It wasn't a question. "What is your name?"   
"You... can call me Magus." 


	6. Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly

*** Chapter 6: Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly  
"Hyu-chan!!"   
"Yes?" All was well back on the Yggdrasil, where Schala had just finished...  
"Breakfast!" And was just about to put it on the table.  
"Alright, I'll get you next time, Citan!" Margie laughed, throwing down the N64 controller and leaping over the back of the couch.  
"I do not doubt that for a second, young Mother."  
"Not that again... I hate titles."  
"Oh, yeah? How does 'loser' sound?" Bart appeared in the doorway, grinning.  
"Barty!" Margie cried, about-facing and dashing in the opposite direction.  
Citan turned around, anxiously looking about. "Sig?" He called out.  
"He's around here... somewhere..." Bart smirked at Citan. "Maybe you should look at the last place you were really together..."  
Citan looked moderately confused for a moment, in thought, then smiled for a brief flash before dashing off. He pulled his ribbon out of his hair and let it fly in youthful excitement. He jumped over the railing, completely ignoring the stairs that wound behind him now, racing to his own bedroom door. He flung it open, then stumbled on the doorstep and landed on his hands and knees. He looked up sheepishly smiling at Sigurd, who was sitting on the bottom bunk of their bed, holding roses and what looked to be... A heart shaped box of chocolates...  
"Oh, Sig," He smiled and blushed just ever so slightly.   
"Well, hello to you too," He smiled.   
Citan stood up and debated pouncing on him, and did so. They found themselves in each other's arms once again. After a moment, Citan looked to his partner. "Have your dreams continued to be haunted?"  
Sig was taken a bit by surprise, as he had almost forgotten all about his recent bout. "No, not at all!" He said, and added, "With thanks to you, my dear."  
Citan looked down aimlessly for a moment before concluding with a simple, "Hai."  
"Hey," Sigurd began suddenly, "I got..." He reached over near the bedpost on the floor. "Chocolate!" He concluded, presenting the said morsels to his raven-haired bishounen.  
"Thank you!" Citan returned, converting back to English in excitement.  
Watching him try to decide, Sigurd added, "Sometimes you are such a woman..."  
Citan looked at him from behind his glasses. "And /you/, sir, are such a man, sometimes!"  
They giggled and embraced each choosing a piece of chocolate for themselves. 


End file.
